User blog:Tuckerscreator/Uncovering Metroid:Part 1
Hello there, Wikitroidians, and welcome to my blog here. Earlier you might have read from my previous entries revolving around analyzation of film in general. Now THAT had to be put on hold due to outside issues and such , but before I get those up again, I decided I’d like to cut ahead to the real heart of the matter: The script I’m writing for a Metroid film. It should be no secret by now that I hope to become a filmmaker and write and direct a Metroid film. And I’ve been here long enough that I’m sure we all mutually trust each on such a matter. But before I begin my analyzation, I’d first like to take a little survey. Below are several polls I’ve written up to see what your opinions and expectations are in your heads about a Metroid film. Given that my script is already about 85% complete, based on my latest tally, most of these are already foregone conclusions, but they should at least give both you and me a good idea of what treatment to be taken as I divulge in these comings weeks. Thanks for reading and Happy Voting! What do you think a Metroid film should be about? It should be an origin story! It should be an ADAPTATION of one of the games. It should be its OWN, STAND ALONE, adventure. It should be about OTHER PEOPLE, and how they see Samus from their perspective! Other One shouldn’t be made. It’s a bad idea. What do you think Samus’s depiction should be like? She should be strong and silent. She should be cold and cunning She should be introverted and quiet. She should be a romantic free spirit! She should be a snarky wise-cracker. She shouldn’t be seen at all, except in her suit. Other How Metroid films, if a series, should be made?? As many as they need to! Just one. 2-3 4-6 7-9 MOAR! EVEN MOAR! How closely should a Metroid film stay to the canon of the manga? Only when necessary. It should ignore it. Just keep it in the background. Use concepts and characters, but nothing else. ALL OF IT, all the time, everywhere. What do you think is up with the Chozo? They’re all extinct. They’re just in hiding. They’re fine, we just haven’t seen any. Which person do you feel was the most important person in all of Samus's life? Her parents. The Chozo who found her! Adam Malkovich. The Metroid Hatchling! Ridley... Herself. Her Gunship! Someone else we haven't seen yet. Other. How closely should Metroid align itself with science? As much as possible. Just keep it in the background. Does science really MATTER? Don’t even talk about it. Should a Metroid film draw concepts from people’s fanfics and fanstories? As much as it wants to! Only with their permission. If it can’t think of anything else… Draw from the WRITERS, not the writers’ stories! Have nothing to do with them, they’re horrible. The Metroid and Halo universe are in constant competition, yet share a lot of common parallels. How would you react if they were merged into the same universe? Yeah, that sounds so awesome! Whoa, where did that come from?! Ew, get them away from each other. Eh, as long as it's just kept into the background. What GENRE of film should a Metroid film be predominantly? An ACTION Film! Science-Fiction. HORROR... Drama. War movie. Romance... Why stick to ONE genre? Other Do you think that Tuckerscreator sounds, so far, like a good person to helm a Metroid film? He’d be GREAT! Eh, maybe MAYBE! He’d do AWFUL! I… hardly know him… Category:Blog posts